Raziel
by archerdix0n
Summary: Connor and Murphy get a couple of Guardian angels - and a couple hunters?


The bar was loud and rowdy - more so then usual, since it was Saint Patrick's day and basically all of the Irish descendants headed down to McGrinty's for a pint - or a pitcher. Raziel was just glad to be behind the bar on nights like this, serving the men with a grin on her face and joy swirling in her eyes - she truly liked being behind the bar, getting to serve drinks and make up her own concoctions. It also made her feel good to give the old man, Doc, some relaxing time instead of running himself into the ground when the bar does get extremely busy. She has yet to see her favorite twins though, wondering what was keeping them so long, since they'd normally be here when the crowd's all riled up on the good old Irish holiday.

"Hey there, sweetheart," She froze mid-pour, setting both glasses down slowly before looking over her shoulder and saw someone she least expected to see - not just in an Irish bar but in general. The last time she saw him, it was about an hour before he fled, what she realized now was probably his goodbye to her.

"Gabriel," She whispered, knowing he'd hear her in the rambunctious bar - his smirk told her so. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. He merely rolled his eyes at her and motioned for a drink; she rolled her own eyes and finished the drink she was pouring before, sliding it to the man down the counter a ways, so she could work on Gabriel's drink - a rum and coke, she knew what he liked.

Placing it in front of him, she leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow, staring at him pointedly as he took a sip. Gabriel sighed, massaging his temple a bit as he held onto his glass, "Alright, the reason I'm here is because I'm suppose to deliver a message to you and to a couple others in a few days," He explained, looking at her wearily as if she would snap her fingers and make him implode if his news upsetting to her.

Raziel rubbed her bottom lip as she thought - she hadn't really seen any other angel besides Gabriel, on the occasion, since she was ordered down to Earth and if he was here on a delivery mission and not to just fuck with her, she might as well listen to what he has to say - though she questions where he got the order from, since no one has seen or heard from their Father in who knows how many millennium. For all she knew, Gabriel himself was probably just doing this for kicks but, like she decided earlier, she would hear him out and figure if he was bullshitting her or not.

"Go on," She muttered, bending down to get herself a beer bottle - normally, she wasn't allowed to drink when she was working but Doc gave her leeway just for tonight, only if she was responsible with it. Not like she can get drunk that easily anyways but she humors the old man.

"First of all, what are you doing down here on Earth, anyways? And what happened to you?" He asked her, eyebrows furrowing as he downed the rest of his drink, eyes scanning over her form; she looked around before snapping her fingers and his glass refilled by itself. Everyone was too far plastered to notice, anyways.

"Michael ordered me down. Since you disappeared, he took over your garrison. Knew I wouldn't obey him as well as I did you and figured I could use a 'vacation'," She rolled her eyes and took a long pull from her beer bottle. Gabriel gave her a look, "Oh c'mon, I'm your first general, Gabriel, you know me as well as I know you and he figured I could find you better - which I did, by the way, Loki," She smirked at his shocked expression. "You can't hide yourself from me, ya know," She added just for kicks. Gabriel pursed his lips and glared at her, to which she just smiled cheekily at.

"Whatever, Ray," She growled at him, eyes blazing at the nickname he loved to tease her with. He just snickered and continued, "So? You gonna tell me why you look like a punk-rock reject?" She narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms, making her home-made muscle shirt bunch up a bit and showed more of her sports bra and the tattoo that was on her back that wrapped around her ribcage.

"I fancied a change after having the same look and style for five thousand years. Now, tell me this message," She demanded, taking a pull from her beer bottle.

Gabriel sighed wistfully, missing her stubborn attitude, "I came here to tell you to look after a pair of twins, Connor and Murphy MacManus," Now, she was just confused, tilting her head to the side. Gabriel noticed the flicker of recongition in her eyes and tilted his own head at her, confused as well.

"What do you want with the twins?"

"How do you know the twins?"

Both questions were fired at the same time, making them huff in frustration - they acted more like twins then Raziel and Castiel.

"You first," Gabriel said, finishing off his drink and shook his head at her when she went to snap him another, going for inside his jacket inside and pulled out a candy bar; she merely rolled her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to answer him when the two people in questions strolled in, heading straight for the bar and them.

"Rah-ze!" The blonde one, Connor, shouted, throwing his arms in the air as he did, "How abou' a pint, aye?" He grinned at her as he leaned on the counter next to Gabriel, Murphy sliding into the stool next to him on the opposite side, with a loud, "Make tha' two, angel!" Gabriel shot her a look at that but she just shook her head at him, telling him that they don't know and it was just a pet name.

"Comin' right up, boys," She replied easily, slipping into her Irish accent that resembled a lot like the twins' but less brogue-ish. Gabriel's eyebrows lifted in surprise, he hadn't heard her accent in centuries and he had forgotten the effect it had on him, he thought grimly as he shifted in his seat. Once Raziel was busy filling two pints of a dark brew for the twins, Gabriel snatched her beer bottle and drained it, smirking over at her as she made a sound of protest. By now, most of the pardons had left the bar and it was only a few of the regulars hanging around by the counter, making Raziel's job easier and more open for chatting.

"So," Connor drawled as Raziel set his beer in front of him, "Who's he?" He jerked his head towards Gabriel, as if he wasn't sitting right next to him. Raziel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Gabriel's offended expression.

"He's a friend, Con, play nice," She teased, fixing Gabriel another drink before grabbing herself another beer bottle. Connor just hummed as he took a drink, eyeing her in playful distrust; she merely stuck her tongue out at him, her tongue ring glinting in the dim light of bar, making Gabriel choke on his drink and cover his mouth to keep from spiting it. He had know that she wanted a different look but to go as far as getting oral piercings, that was something new to him - she was always the obedient one, stubborn as a mule but a good soldier, the one who followed by the rule-book to a tee but with her own flare. To see her now, showing so much skin with her hair shaved on one side, her exposed ear cluttered with its own piercings and if he had to guess, she went out and got more tattoos, as well. He didn't know what happened to her since her new position down on Earth but it made him sick just to think about the possibilities that could've happened and he wasn't there to help her.

"Say, is Doc aroun'?" Murphy asked, mumbling around his cigarette that he was trying to light. She threw him her lighter before snagging his pack and stealing one, smirking at him when he glared at her as he handed back her lighter.

She lit hers before shaking her head, "He's in the back, taking a nap or somet'ing. Told 'im ta take the night off," She shrugged, leaving the cigarette dangling from her lips after she took a drag. Her voice is raw after having to shout over the other people yelling all day, she had no doubt that the smoke would just make it worse tomorrow but that just made everything more sexier - when her voice cracks and fades in the middle of talking, it turns even herself on.

Connor opened his mouth to say something but a muffled shout of, "Fuck! Ass!", interrupted him; a wide grin instead took place as an old man walked through the door that lead to the back room.

"Docta Fuckass!" The twins shouted, raising both arms in the arm as they did; everyone had a good laugh, even the Doc, who waved at them lazily as he made his way to Raziel.

"Ra-Raz, wh-why don't yo-ou - Fuck! Ass! - take a-a br-reak, aye? I g-g-got this," Doc stuttered, patting her shoulder and handing her another beer before steering her away from the counter. She raised her hands in mock surrender, motioning for Gabriel to join her at a table so they could chat in somewhat privacy.

"So," She started, crossing her legs as she got situated in her chair, Gabriel lounging across from her. "How's tormenting the Winchesters going?" She smirked at him, taking in his surprised look, "Seriously? You didn't think I'd keep tabs on what the hunters are doing? Or you, for that matter. I know all about your rein of terror the Trickster "Loki" has been doing on the legendary Winchesters. It's like you don't know me at all, Gabriel," She teased him, finishing off her cigarette before lighting another. He just rolled his eyes at her as he dug out a lollipop from his jacket.

"You never answered my question on how you know the twins," He pointed out, shoving the lollipop in his cheek to avoid asking her anymore questions that were begging to be let out. She shrugged and swung her arm out around the bar.

"As if you couldn't tell already, they're regulars here and always have been since they moved here a few years ago. They came in speaking Gaelic and were trying to order in broken English, so I took pity on them and had a conversation with them in the mothertongue," She shrugged again, taking a pull from her bottle. "I helped them with their English and in return, they asked me how many other languages I know - they never did ask how or why I know so many," Chuckling, she shook her head wistfully as another regular, Rocco, came barging in through the door, yelling excitedly when he saw the twins.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around," Her eyes snapped over to Gabriel, her jaw slacking slightly when she saw the tortured look swirl into his eyes. For as long as she's know Gabriel, he had a good grip on his emotions, only showing the most positive and playful, only going full-Archangel on those who deserve it. She has not seen this emotion from him in centuries, not since Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven and put everyone at odds.

"Oh Gabe, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand completely on why you left - hell, it's one of the reasons why I left as well and it's not because I'm such a faithful follower. After what happened, Heaven didn't feel like Heaven we grew up with anymore and I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand all the fighting, all the bloodshed. I lied a little when I told you Michael sent me down here. He gave me orders to find and kill any of Lucifer's followers and a few of them were here, on Earth. When I was taking a small break from my hunt, I ended up here," She paused, looking around the bar fondly, "and I liked it so much that I just...stayed. I went rogue, didn't return to Heaven to report back, blocked off most of the Angel radio, only tuning in now and then to know what's going on but as far as I know, they all think I'm dead."

Finishing off her beer, she stood up to get another when the door burst open, yet again, but instead of another regular coming through, it was three Russian mobsters. Confused, she turned to Gabriel to see if had anything to do with this but she just got a helpless shrug. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered up behind the human-boulders and listened to the "leader" threatened everyone to leave or be killed. She clicked her tongue and shoved herself between them, moving forward to stand in the middle of the twins.

"Boys, boys, boys," She muttered in Russian, smirking up at the man, "There's no need for that, have a drink. Or leave, for all I care. There's nothing for you here," The three men chuckled at her and with each other before the one closest to her came forward, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think so fast, Angel of Mysteries," Her eyes widened as his eyes flashed black and he just smirked at her, his hand lashing out to grip her throat. Raziel's eyes cut over to Gabriel and smirked at him, seeing that he had stood up and crept closer to them, power radiating through him that only she could see; she didn't see what he was going to do, however, when her attention was brought back to the demon trying to choke her - as if that would do anything to her. They really don't teach demons much of anything about Angels down in hell, now do they?

She struggled against his hold to keep up her human facade before bringing her knee up and nailing him right in the groin, putting as much of her angelic strength behind it so he could drop her. This caused a domino effect, the twins going for the two other henchmen - humans, thank Heavens, Raziel thought as she stood over the fallen demon, placing her heavy boot against his throat as he struggled.

Making sure everyone was occupied with the fight, she leaned down and muttered in Enochian, "Leave," As the black smoke left it's vessel, she guided it towards the floor boards, again making sure no one saw anything. Besides Gabriel, of course, as he came up beside her when she stood back up, a worried look in his eyes.

"Demons know I'm here, don't know how they wind of me or why they're just now doing something about it, seeing as I've been down here for thousands of years but why now? Why are they just coming after me now?" She questioned, eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the empty vessel. The sounds of fighting continued around her and she looked up long enough to witness Murphy smash two wine bottles over his attacker's head.

"I don't know either but I don't have a good feeling about this," Gabriel murmured, glancing around him as if more demons would pour out of the wood-works. Raziel sighed, leaning against the counter as she saw that the twins had the upper hand in the fight and decided to not interfere.

"Was this fight suppose to happen?" She asked him, watching as a few of the pardons tied the Russian that was attacking Connor to the counter top and the blond Irish twin stepped up, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he poured some high proof alcohol onto the man's ass, lighting his cigarette before tossing the lighter. She let herself chuckle along with the others as the brute's ass caught on fire.

"Yeah, it was but the demon was a surprise," Gabe admitted, smiling cheekily at her as the man's screams drowned out anything else. She just shook her head fondly at him, hoisting herself up onto the counter to lean over it, snatching a choice bottle of Jameson and motioned for him to follow her as she went over to the twins.

"Well, ya boys," She started, slinging an arm around both their shoulders, "Whatcha say we hit the road and work on this here whiskey, hmm?" She grinned at them as they whooped and wrapped an arm each around her waist. "C'mon, Gabe! See ya latta, Doc!" Raziel called out as the police sirens came closer to the bar, laughing loudly as all four of them made their way out the back way towards the alley. They ended up in the twin's apartment in the wee hours of the morning, sharing the bottle between the four, neither of them getting enough to be properly drunk but enough for the two boys to pass out in their beds.

Raziel stared at them for awhile, head cocked to the side before she snapped her fingers, all their clothes besides their boxers and boots gone. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, to which she just shrugged, thinking they'd be uncomfortable sleeping in jeans.

"C'mon, let's blow this joint," He grunted, pulling himself up from the floor he had taken residence to for the past six hours, holding out a hand to pull Raziel up. As they left, both of them took a turn at running their hand over the twin's rosaries, making sure both got enough of their grace to protect them from evil - mildly, of course, and only when their wearing them. It'll have to do for now, though, since they can't do proper protection; Raziel and Gabriel will just have to be on guard more often then not when it comes to the Irish twins until the truth comes out.


End file.
